Detective Actonal: Top Detective
by Green Garden
Summary: First to appear on Green Garden. An old story I didn't complete. Top Detective starts from where Al Actonal starts his detective career. Started in 2004, and going to be continued.


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Detective Actonal  
Season 1: Top Detective  
Prologue: "Rookie Detective"**

"And finally, Al Actonal!" The announcer announced.

The audience clapped, as they all stood on their feet once Al Actonal stepped forward to receive his certificate. Al took his certificate, as he shook hands with the chief. He bowed his head to the chief before bowing to the audience. Al walked backstage, as he heard the clapping becoming lower.

Al had dark brown hair with some green strips around it. His mustache was also dark brown, as his eyes were also dark brown. He was 1.9 meters tall. He was wearing a graduate outfit, as he finally graduated from Police Academy as seventh class detective. He took his seat as he sighed, while his eyes looked at the certificate sadly.

'I finally became a detective. Graduating from Police Academy was hard but worth it. I won't rest with a relaxed heart until I get the murderer who killed Heather!' He thought, growling.

"_You OK son?_" A voice asked.

Al turned his head towards his father who had black smooth short hair, with some grey hairs here and there, with brown eyes. Mr. Actonal took a seat next to his son. Al sighed again, turning his head back at his certificate.

"No. I finally became what I wanted to become. For one reason only and that's to avenge Heather's death." Al replied.

Mr. Actonal sighed. "You were planning to become a vet before Heather was murdered, right?"

Al nodded. "That whole incident changed my mind."

Mr. Actonal smiled. "Don't worry; I'm positive you'll be an excellent detective. You have the skill and intelligence, or you won't have graduated."

"I know. I just can't wait to start my job." Al muttered.

"Why don't you check out your certificate, and see what rank and precinct you are as and in?" Mr. Actonal suggested.

Al nodded slowly, as he carefully opened his certificate. He gasped once he found out that he was a seventh class detective, in the 7th police precinct. Mr. Actonal took a look, and grinned.

"So you're in the best precinct in the city then, eh?" He asked.

Al was still shocked. "It... seems so!"

"_You must be the new rookie detective._" A voice remarked.

Al raised his head to be met with a man's face in a police uniform. The uniform indicated that he was the chief. He had short brown curly hair with green eyes.

"Douglas Otomy of the 7th precinct, or you can call my Chief Otomy." The man greeted, as he extended his hand.

Al stood up, and shook it willingly.

"Al Actonal." He greeted, introducing himself.

"This must be your father." Chief Otomy noted, noticing Mr. Actonal.

Mr. Actonal nodded, quickly getting to his feet. He shook hands with Chief Otomy right away.

"Yes I am." Mr. Actonal confirmed.

"Nice to meet you sir. You must be proud of your son here." Chief Otomy stated.

"I am, very much so." Mr. Actonal agreed.

"Let's just hope he can help us solve some cases that haven't been solved yet." Chief Otomy remarked, turning back to Al.

"Would you like to start you job right away?" He asked.

Al nodded excitedly. "Yes, it's fine with me."

Chief Otomy nodded once. He turned to Mr. Actonal.

"Excuse us, but we have some business to deal with." Chief Otomy excused.

"No problem. Go right ahead." Mr. Actonal allowed.

Al and his dad hugged, before Al walked off with Chief Otomy to his police car.

"First we'll need to find you a descent place to live. You'll get your badge; vehicle; partner, and your other police stuff tomorrow if you don't mind." Chief Otomy informed.

"No I don't at all." Al assured.

"You know that your salary would be $700 dollars a week. Right?" Chief Otomy asked.

"Yes. I know." Al replied.

"Every detective from 7th class to first has his or her own unique and special house in the country. I'll drive you there as I'll come to bring you tomorrow around 6 am." Chief Otomy explained.

"Is there any furniture in the house?" Al asked.

Chief Otomy chuckled. "Let me ask you a question. How old are you?"

"My age is 25 sir." Al replied.

Chief Otomy grinned. "Good. You'll find out how to use the equipment by yourself then without any help."

Al sighed. "It would be nice to live in a house by myself furnished from the beginning."

Chief Otomy kept his grin. "I wouldn't bet on it. Are you a virgin?"

Al chuckled. "I don't go that way, though yes I'm a virgin."

"Don't worry, that's not what I meant. You'll have a roommate or rather housemate, living with you. She won't be working but she'll handle the house well." Chief Otomy informed.

Al's eyes widened. "Do I know her?"

Chief Otomy smiled. "Yes you do."

Al gasped. They finally reached Chief Otomy's police car, as Chief Otomy opened the passenger door for Al. Al got in as Chief Otomy closed it behind him. He went to the driver's seat and closed the door behind him. He started the car, driving out of the parking lot.

"$700 is the lowest salary for an officer. $3500 is the highest. Each time you solve a complicated case, I know which one to let you start with, you'll get promoted." Chief Otomy explained.

"Do the criminals always escape your grips?" Al inquired.

Chief Otomy sighed. "Though we're the best and most skilled precinct in the city, yes, there are thugs that escape us, before we catch them or after. Since you're with us now, theory says that none would escape us."

Al sighed. "That's good."

"Of course, once you get your vehicle tomorrow, I won't be driving you to the precinct or back home again." Chief Otomy grinned.

"That's known." Al shrugged.

"But you always have to be the first officer to arrive at the precinct, after me of course, around 6:05 am everyday." Chief Otomy informed.

"I'll do my best." Al promised.

"That's good to hear." Chief Otomy smiled, as he put his elbow on the door with the window completely open letting the wind blow in.

"You cold?" Chief Otomy asked.

Al shrugged. "I'm fine. I like the breeze."

"What would you plan to do first thing you arrive to your new home? Lose your virginity?" Chief Otomy asked.

Al chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm planning to get out of this suit and put this certificate in a safe place."

Chief Otomy grinned. "If you're planning to do it, do it easy since she hasn't lost her virginity either yet."

Al giggled. "My attention is to be easy in the beginning anyway, it would be our first for the both of us then."

Chief Otomy nodded. "Definitely."

The rest of the ride was quiet, as Al was in his own thoughts, while Chief Otomy was keeping his mind on the road, concentrating...

* * *

After 15 minutes, Chief Otomy stopped his car in front of a huge mansion with two levels. Al helped himself out, closing the door behind him. Chief Otomy waved bye, staying in the car and turning it around. He left the parking lot soon enough, leaving Al mesmerized by the mansion that he was going to live in for the rest of his life; the place he would call home from now on. He slightly shook his head, walking towards the big door only to find it being opened swiftly and quickly.

The face and person he saw made him gasp.

"It can't be." He whispered.

But there she was, the girl he loved for a few years now, was now was waiting for Al, smiling in front of the open door. The mansion was in the country away from traffic and noise including pollution. Al was hesitant to continue on, but he did. In a few moments, he was standing right in front of the woman now that he thought was dead. His eyes become soft, as he neared his head closer to the woman's. The woman drew in closer.

Their lips were about to lock when something interrupted them.

"Heather! Someone is on the phone and... Oh, I'm extremely sorry." Shetamon apologized, as she was just inside of the mansion.

Heather had short dark brown, smooth hair as her eyes were green. She was wearing a dark green dress with golden stars here and there around it.

Shetamon was Renamon's height as she had blue eyes with short, smooth yellow hair that was slightly spiked. She was human in figure. She was wearing a white short and white pants along with pink shoes below it. She wore pink mountain gloves. A pink belt was around her waist, as the star of mulige was in dark pink on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder.

Heather turned her head towards Shetamon.

"I said I didn't want to be interrupted in what I was doing or even followed." She calmly reminded.

"I'm terribly sorry." Shetamon apologized again.

"It doesn't matter, we have time to discuss things in the house." Al whispered.

Heather nodded. Al went to her right, as both of them walked side by side with their hands in each others. Al closed the door behind him, as Heather let go of his hand, while she headed towards the phone to answer it. Shetamon stayed where she was sort of surprised, as she was in awe that Al was really there in front of her to the degree that she was speechless at first.

"I... Uh, I'm Shetamon, Heather's Codelimin partner. Heather calls me Starlight some times." Shetamon greeted, introducing herself.

"Al Actonal, seventh class detective." Al nodded, introducing himself.

"I never thought that I would personally meet you. Heather told me a lot of good stuff about you." Shetamon whispered.

Al chuckled. "Well. That's Heather; she likes to brag about me."

"Not only that. In the Digital World, you are also a legend." Shetamon said.

Al raised an eyebrow. "Give me a break; I just graduated."

"To become a top detective in no time. The whole world would find out about you. I already know about your first case. It would be an easy one, though there would a familiar face in it." Shetamon informed, before she went away.

Al blinked confused about what Shetamon told him, but he just shrugged it off. He went up the stairs that were to the side close by, as the stairs were carpeted with green rugs. Al felt right at home right away. He entered the hallway of the second floor, getting to the top of the stairs. He blinked confused again.

"Where's my room?" He inquired aloud.

"Three doors ahead of you to your right." Heather yelled, answering.

Al nearly fell off of the stairs upon hearing Heather's answer. He dusted off the sudden startled feeling, heading towards his room. He gently opened the door, closing it behind him once he entered it. He gasped in awe once he saw his room...

* * *

It was huge with a king size bed at the far end of the room in the middle. It had green blankets with blue pillows. The sheet was black. To the center of the right wall was the huge closet of Al's, as it was colored green of the newly discovered crovinze material. To the center of the left wall was the computer desk with a computer on it closed. A window with green drapes was behind the bed.

The floor was carpeted with a blue carpet. The wallpaper of the walls was of a waterfall. Some green fancy stools were to the left and right of the bed with lamps on them, glowing green bubbles, as they weren't electric. There was a fan in the center of the ceiling, as there were chandeliers on the four corners of the ceiling. The chandeliers were off, as well as the fan.

It took some time before Al was able to absorb everything in. He walked over to his closet and opened one of it's drawers. Inside the drawer were several shoes of different kinds, with more than enough spare space for more shoes. Al took off his over worn brown shoes, putting them in a spare space. He closed the drawer, opening the left door of the closet.

There was a whole wardrobe in there, where different kind of pants of different colors, but that wasn't on Al's mind, as he noticed a safe at the rear. He reached out, touching the door. It magically disappeared, showing the inside empty. Al put his certificate in it, as he took his hands out of it, letting the door reappear magically, as the safe mysteriously became invisible. Al blinked surprised, but he shrugged it off. He was to get used to this stuff.

He took off his graduation suit and opened the top drawer. He folded the suit, putting it neatly in the drawer. He quickly closed the drawer and opened the right door of the closet, where there were different kinds of shirts with different colors. He decided on a dark blue shirt, as he took a green coat out as well. He put both clothes on and closed the closet door. It took some time but after a few minutes, Al had completely changed his clothes.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a light green bandanna around his neck. A green coat was over the shirt, as he was wearing a white sports pants with lots of pockets in it. His socks were green in color, as they were cotton kind. He was wearing a green cap turned backwards, with a narrowed lens goggles, also turned back. The strips of the goggles was green, with its lens being transparent green.

His belt was around his waist, as it was green with small pockets in it, to put small gadgets in it. He was wearing blue fingerless leather gloves, with a green digital watch around his right wrist.

He walked over to the computer and took a seat on the computer chair. Al turned on the power of the computer and monitor. Al waited for a few moments until the computer had logged on to his profile. He hurriedly opened a new document of Microsoft Word and saved it. Al named it "Detective Actonal's Journal". He wrote his first entry then and there.

**Actonal Entry #1 - March 3rd, 2013**

**Dear Journal,**

**This is the first entry I ever write. It's a day to remember. I graduated from Police Academy, as I'm a seventh class detective in the 7th precinct: the best and most famous precinct in the city. I'm starting my job tomorrow, as Chief Otomy of the 7th precinct, drove me here to what I can call home. Tomorrow I'll be returning in my vehicle, what ever it would be.**

**I also found out that Heather, my girlfriend is somehow still alive, as she is my housemate, along with her Codelimin partner, Shetamon. I wonder who my partner would be. I'll need to go to work everyday from 6 am, to who knows when at night. But there was something that Shetamon said that was confusing. It had to deal with my first case. She said it would be easy thought there would be a familiar face.**

**The only person I haven't seen is... No way! Anyway we'll find out after tomorrow. It is between 5:10 pm - 5:15 pm, night time. See you tomorrow.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Al Actonal, AKA Detective Actonal**

Al stopped typing and saved it. He turned the computer off. His mind was on the person that he hadn't seen for awhile, but would he really see her again after all these years? How would she be involved in the case? How would she react when she meets him? Al slightly shook his head. Too many questions would make his head dizzy. Anyway, most of his questions would be answered in two days time hopefully but until then, he had other stuff to do.

The first two things he said that he would do he already did. What was left? He heard his stomach grumble, and he sweat-dropped. Of course: eat. He hadn't eaten all day. He hoped that Heather had something ready as he exited the room...

* * *

He entered the dining room, as Heather was just putting down the plates on the tables with Shetamon's help.

"Something smells good." Al smiled.

Heather smiled once she saw Al.

"It's lasagna: the first meal we have together in this "home"." She informed happily.

"Watch it! We aren't married yet, as I might just beat you in preparing a meal." Al warned, taking his seat.

Heather shook her head. "No one can beat Chef Hamackif in cooking."

Al chuckled. "We'll see after tomorrow."

Heather finished up with setting up the table and she took her seat next to Al, along with Shetamon. After Al took a bite and swallowed, he decided to start a conversation.

"So how did you come back to life anyway?" He asked.

Heather froze. "What... What do you mean?"

Al sighed and lowered his head, along with his fork.

"I saw that mysterious man stab you Heather. I stayed with you in the hospital the entire time. I even attended your funeral! How did you come back to life? Does your family know that you're back?" He asked.

Heather sighed and she also lowered her head.

"No. My family doesn't know I'm alive. As for how I came back, it's complicated." She replied.

"Try me, I'm a detective after all." Al reminded.

"You'll find out sooner or later but it would be better later as it might become one of your cases." Heather explained.

"What was the catch?" Al asked.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"You know well what I mean! Somebody or something somehow brought you back to life but there was a catch for it. What was it?" Al demanded.

"I really can't tell. Nobody knows expect me and... Anyway, you'll find your answers soon enough." Heather replied.

Al sighed. "Why Heather? Why are you being so stubborn? This is serious."

"Our lives would be on the edge if I told. That's the summary. I know this is serious and that's why I can't tell you, even though I really want to." Heather informed.

Al raised his eyebrow. "Finally we're getting somewhere. Thanks for the clues, I better keep them in mind."

Heather shook her head, disapproving. Al and Heather continued on eating their meal in silence, though there was tension in the air, as Shetamon felt it while she ate. After 13 minutes, Al finished and he left the table.

"You don't know how much I would really want to tell you." Heather whispered.

Al frowned. "Keep the case along with the answers to yourself then. As you said, this case would come to me sooner or later."

He left the room, as Heather started sobbing silently to herself. Shetamon lowered her head, understanding the whole conversation now...

* * *

Al made a new document on Microsoft Word named "Actonal Clues".

**Heather's Revival, Actonal Case #4**

**Clues:**

**1-Somebody or something revived her.  
2-There was a catch.  
3-Only the thing that revived Heather and Heather herself only know what the thing is.  
4-Both mine and Heather's life would be on the edge if Heather said anything.**

**Clues End.**

Al slightly giggled, as he re-read the stuff he wrote. The number was randomly chosen.

"Not enough clues. Darn! It would be the fourth case I'll come across. I guess I'll have to wait to be patient for it then." He muttered.

He sighed, saving the document and put on the screen saver that had the timer on it, which told the time in numbers, with of course closing the document first. He leaned back onto the chair and closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

"First Shetamon tells me this thing about... the familiar face and now it's Heather. What's going on? I doubt there is a connection, but it is possible." Al muttered.

He gasped, opening his eyes rapidly, while he clicked his fingers, as he straightened himself.

"That's it!" He remarked loudly.

"I better keep quiet though that may be the answer." He whispered.

Al giggled to himself again before he got off of the chair and hung his coat on the hanger nearby, along with his cap and goggles. He walked over to his master bed and pulled the blankets over him. He looked at the clock on the screen before he dozed off. The screen showed it was around 5:30 pm. Al knew he would wake up during the night since he went to bed early...

* * *

"_Al?_" A voice whispered.

Al stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the time on the monitor first thing and he found out it was 11:45 pm at night. He sighed, turning to face Heather, who was standing next to the bed.

"Heather... I have to wake up tomorrow early for my new job, before 6 am. So please?" He asked.

Al noticed dried up tears in Heather's eyes and he sighed once, he noticed that new tears were forming. He motioned for her to come closer.

"Come." He whispered.

Heather willingly got onto the bed and she crawled over to Al. Al took his hands out from under the sheets and grabbed Heather from her waist. She was in a blue nightgown. Heather got under the blankets and Al knew she was naked under the nightgown, but he wasn't going to push anything. He knew Heather was in her emotional mode now, as she needed to be loved and cared deeply from him, but not to that degree.

Al hugged Heather closely, as she started to cry with her head on his shoulder. Al sighed, gently patting her head.

"Shhh. It's OK, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." Al whispered calmly as well as soothingly.

Heather sniffed. "That's what you told me before I started to run."

"I know but I wasn't a detective then. I renew my promise, as well as my swear, that I'll protect and defend you from now on when I can." Al whispered soothingly.

Heather hugged Al tighter, as she continued on crying.

"I don't want to go through what I did before." She whispered, crying.

"You won't; I'll be by your side always. I won't let anything harm or hurt you." Al whispered soothingly.

He continued on patting Heather's hair caringly and soothingly as well as gently.

'You can trust me all over again now.' Al thought.

Al's hugging her as well as his patting her hair gently, made Heather calm down, and she stopped crying. She dozed off in Al's secure arms. Al dozed off a few moments later...

* * *

Al slowly opened his eyes tiredly as he was still sleepy. He wanted to sleep some more, but the sun was starting to come out from the horizon. Al looked at the monitor and saw that was 5:45 am in the morning. He sighed, as he still had his arm around Heather, hugging her while she was still asleep. Al gently and carefully moved his arm away, while getting out of his bed. Heather was still sleeping peacefully without waking up. Al sighed in relief.

He looked at her sweet; beautiful; gentle, and innocent face. He shook his head, as he didn't want to lose Heather again. He would do his best to protect her. It was more than enough that she was alive again, as she was with him.

Al slightly giggled, heading towards his closet, but he tucked in Heather more before doing so. He quickly changed to a white shirt. He changed his pants rapidly to a black one. He took out light green sport shoes that were with dark green strips. He put them on as he went over to the hanger. He put his coat on around his body, while he put his cap with the goggles on it on his head. He kept the cap turned forward.

He quickly went to the bathroom, finding it quickly and he washed his face. He combed his hair after he took his cap off of course. He went back to the bedroom and turned off the computer. He kissed Heather on the lips quickly before leaving the room.

Al hurried outside and made it just in time. Chief Otomy's police car was pulling into the parking lot in front of the entrance to the mansion. Al closed the front door behind him, walking towards the police car. Chief Otomy unlocked the lock. Al opened the door. Chief Otomy drove off once Al was seated in the passenger seat next to him.

"So, are you ready for your first day?" Chief Otomy asked.

"Definitely." Al replied, confident of himself.

"You're in high spirits. That's easy to notice. What happened yesterday? You had sex with your girlfriend?" Chief Otomy asked.

Al frowned. "Something better. Yes, "Heather" did sleep with me last night, but nothing happened."

"Bummer." Chief Otomy muttered.

"It's all the better anyway." Al shrugged.

"I guess so. You'll first get your stuff as a detective before you go into action. Tomorrow you'll start with you're first case. You better have sex with Heather tonight, or you may not have time to do it later on." Chief Otomy advised.

"When we are both ready, we'd do it. Thank you." Al retorted.

"Well, are you wondering who your partner is?" Chief Otomy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, since Heather started to sleep with me last night." Al replied.

"Well you'll get the best partner in the force. Of course, the best partner was only meant for the best officer. Do you know what that means?" Chief Otomy asked.

"That I have to work hard to be first class?" Al guessed.

"Not only that, but also the best officer and detective. Most of the detectives we have in the precinct are third class; none of them are first. I'm hoping you'd be the only one to get to it." Chief Otomy explained.

"Well that would take some time, solving case after case. You know the drill." Al reminded.

"Yep, I sure do." Chief Otomy nodded.

"By the way, once I get my partner, may I bring him back home with me?" Al asked.

Chief Otomy chuckled. "Of course! Your job finishes around 6 pm, the minimum, and around 9:30 pm, maximum, every day."

"Oh boy. I can't wait." Al remarked sarcastically, turning his head.

They had got into the city, as they were now out of the country. Chief Otomy took the common shortcuts to the precinct.

"Always take the shortcuts. It's faster and quicker." Chief Otomy advised.

"Yeah sure." Al stated dryly.

"You'll lighten up once you meet your partner, believe me." Chief Otomy assured.

"May I meet my partner first thing?" Al asked interested.

Chief Otomy laughed. "Of course you may. A new officer is always introduced to his or her new partner before anything else."

"Oh joy." Al whispered.

Chief Otomy reached the police station in around less than 5 minutes, thanks to the shortcuts. It was like any other police station actually, with nothing special about it. Chief Otomy noticed a woman going up the stairs carefully.

"Follow me." He whispered to Al.

Chief Otomy got out of his police car and silently, while he gently closed the door. Al followed. The woman was wearing a black leather jacket with purple shorts. Her shoes were mountain climbing ones colored light purple. Al could swear that he recognized the woman though he only was seeing her back, as he advanced towards her silently with her not knowing it. Chief Otomy was following behind carefully and silently as well.

The mysterious woman just continued on walking up the stairs, Al noticed a band around her head. Her hair was long to the middle of her spine on the back as it was in a ponytail while it was brown.

"May we help you miss?" Chief Otomy asked.

Chief Otomy startled the woman, as she stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn around. Al slowly advanced on her taking a few moments before he faced her face to face in front of her. Al saw that the woman was blindfolded, and she didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

"It's OK. You need any help in any way?" Al asked gently.

The woman gasped, recognizing the voice.

"A-Al?!" She asked shocked.

Al narrowed his eyes, before he took off the blindfold of the woman revealing her dark brown eyes. He gasped.

'It's her!' He thought.

The woman was starting to get nervous, backing away slowly. She wasn't paying attention to the stairs behind her as she tripped off. Luckily though, Chief Otomy was behind her and he caught her before she fell. Chief Otomy's eyes narrowed, as he felt some hard stuff around the woman's stomach. The woman quickly forced herself away from the chief, before she ran down the stairs and away from the police station. Al didn't hesitate in following her.

"I'll be back soon enough." He informed, passing the chief.

Chief Otomy nodded. "We'd be waiting for you and the woman in the station."

Al nodded, chasing down the sidewalk, running after the woman that he barely stopped. She turned a corner before she got to the street, as Al followed chasing her. He was a fast runner as he beat everyone in the academy he trained in. He could easily outrun a criminal, including a woman panicking.

"Helen! Stop!" Al yelled.

Helen turned her head to see Al chasing her. Al saw her crying before she turned her head back. He lowly growled, gaining up speed.

'I hate doing this, especially to her.' He thought.

He outrun Helen easily and held his right foot in her way. As suspected, she tripped but Al caught her as she fell on him. She was obviously crying. Al moved his left hand under her pink shirt. He didn't feel skin, but rather something rough. He gasped realizing that it was explosives. Helen was indenting to explode the station, though Chief Otomy and Al stopped her in time. Helen struggled to free herself, but Al's grip was strong, as well as tight.

"Hold still Helen! I'll try and defuse the explosives." Al explained.

"Don't! You'll just make things worse for me. I don't care if I explode. Please don't do it!" Helen pleaded, as she stopped struggling yet still crying.

"I can't do it here though; it's too dangerous. We'll head back to the station." Al decided.

"No. No. No. Anywhere but there! Don't bring me back! I beg you!" Helen pleaded, as Al dragged her back.

Al stopped and looked into Helen's eyes full of tears, while she looked in his.

"Helen... You're the most important person to me in this life. I won't let you die that way. I just won't! Please understand." Al whispered calmly.

Helen sighed, lowering her head. Al nodded his head calmly, as a grin slowly formed on his mouth. Helen willingly walked next to Al, as they headed back towards the station in silence. They got back in about less than 3 minutes. At first, Helen was scared, as Al was about to open the door to the station. Al noticed and stopped his action. He went over to Helen.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Helen sighed once again. "I'll explain everything once these explosives are off of me."

* * *

Al nodded. He opened the station door and Helen walked in. Al closed the door behind him. Around five Codelimin partners along with Chief Otomy and another person were all there to greet Al back. Only Chief Otomy turned to face him.

"Is it true what I felt?" He asked simply.

Al knew Helen was forced to do what she did, so he ignored the question, as he asked one himself.

"Do any of you know how to defuse explosives?" Al asked.

Chief Otomy grinned. "So I was right. That's $35 each of you."

"Not me. I didn't bet in the first place. Defusing Explosives is one of my expertise." One of the codelimin replied, as it stood up and turned around to face Al and Helen.

Helen was beside Al very nervous, but Al held her hand, trying to comfort her and it was working. Helen always wished that she would meet, or at least see, Al again, so he would comfort her in times like this, and that's what he was exactly doing right now.

"I thought you had another woman?" The other man asked.

He had red navy style hair, and his eyes were brown. He was wearing a white leather jacket along with a dark blue shirt. He was wearing an orange pants along with a white belt, as well as white shoes. He wore fingerless white gloves.

"That was after I left Helen's life. Comparing Heather and Helen to each other, both of them are equal as I love both of them equally. They both went through their own tragedies. By the way, I don't recognize any of you except for Chief Otomy." Al replied.

"Pardon me but I'm your codelimin partner, name's Otazoidmon." The codelimin greeted that was facing them.

Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had green eyes with short; smooth brown hair that was slightly spiked. He was human in figure. A dark green coat was over him as a white shirt and white pants, along with green shoes, was below it. He wore green mountain gloves. A green belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder.

"I'm Inspector Carmer, Arnold Carmer." The red-head navy haired man greeted.

"I'm Cheemon, Inspector Carmer's Codelimin partner." A cheetah looking codelimin greeted.

The cheetah was slightly shorter than Otazoidmon, but his fur was thick as it was coated like the fur and skin of a cheetah's. Its eyes was brown, as its claws were razor sharp safe and secure in its pads.

"I'm Emerald Agumon, Chief Otomy's third Codelimin partner." A reptile looking codelimin greeted.

Emerald Agumon looked exactly like Agumon, but its fur was emerald in color as its belly was light blue. Its eyes were dark blue.

"I'm Quinnmon, Chief Otomy's second Codelimin partner." A plant looking codelimin greeted.

His head were like Deramon's but gold in color as he doesn't have a beak. His eyes were dark brown. He was as high as Palmon. His arms and legs were like those of Blossomon's. His body was gold in color with light brown fur. His hands were like Floramon's with golden petals, five human fingers in each hand, one on the left arm and the other on the right arm, coming out. His feet were covered in gold crovinze but he had three digging claws in each foot, white colored. His sides had golden clawed shaped wings, they're light as well as strong. Soil Earthmon moves them up to make them a straight line so he can fly.

"I'm Greemon, Chief Otomy's best as well as first Codelimin partner." A mammal looking codelimin greeted.

He was a quadruple with a silver snout. He had four rear claws in each leg and five front claws in the front legs. His claws came in and out like those of a cat, if you know how they do it. His body was like a cat's too. He's very flexible with wings on his torso. The wing was dark grey in a shape of the five edged star, it splits into two for Greemon to fly. His eyes were dark green with light brownish skin, like a lion's. He was totally covered with fur except for his face, torso and snout. The color of the fur was silver, strange but nice, it was like silver hair. His tail was white with silver plates on it.

Al nodded. "Glad to meet you all. Where's the place to defuse explosives?"

"You know the place well Otazoidmon, lead him there as he's your partner from now on." Inspector Carmer replied.

Otazoidmon nodded. "Follow me."

He took the lead, as Al and Helen followed. They were still holding each other's hands. Otazoidmon took them to an isolated place of the station, where he stopped in front of a steel looking door.

"The walls are sound-proof and arms-proof." Otazoidmon said.

He looked at Al, who was confused.

"Arms-Proof means that the wall is anti against any weapons, like pistols; machine guns, or explosives." Otazoidmon explained.

Al nodded. Otazoidmon got his ID card out and slashed it through a ID card reader close by the steel door.

"Stay here. After all, I don't think Helen here wants you to see her topless. I won't be affected by any human stuff don't worry. I am also the one who owns this area since it has to deal with a field that is my expertise, and not anybody else's as I found out from Chief Otomy." Otazoidmon requested.

The steel door opened silently and Otazoidmon calmly walked in. Al didn't want to let go of Helen, but he had no other choice now. He hesitantly let go of her hand, Helen smiled sweetly before she entered and the steel door closed behind her. Al sighed, turning around before he knelt his back on the wall next to the steel door. After 5 minutes, the steel door re-opened and Otazoidmon came out first followed by Helen who was smiling happily.

"Well, the explosives are off of me." She whispered.

"Don't worry. I didn't try anything." Otazoidmon reassured.

"You're supposed to be the strongest codelimin there is." Al commented.

Otazoidmon smirked. "That's because I am. I'll beat any other codelimin partner here in the station."

"We know the way back. We'll take our time." Al assured.

Otazoidmon chuckled, understanding his partner well, but he didn't say anything, walking away. Al turned to look Helen straight in the eye, and she also looked him in the eye. Both of them inched their faces closer and closer, until Al stopped a few millimeters away from Helen's. He gulped nervous.

"You know. I know I shouldn't do that." He whispered.

Helen frowned. "Way to spoil a good moment."

"Look at the bright side though, you're safe from the explosives." Al reminded.

"Well, just as the door closed behind us, the explosives exploded. Ask Otazoidmon because I didn't understand his explaining anyway." Helen shrugged.

"How... cute." Al finally muttered.

He gladly took Helen's hand again as they went back to the main room, where the others were waiting for them. Chief Otomy showed Al which desk was his. Al took his seat behind his desk. Surprisingly Helen got onto his lap with her arms around Al's neck, while she was on Al's lap sideways and not forward. Her beautiful legs were dangling over the seat. Inspector Carmer and Chief Otomy were both breathless though they were married themselves.

"Uh?... You sure chose hot girls." Inspector Carmer commented.

Al grinned, while Helen smiled.

"Anyway, you said that you were going to tell me about everything once the explosives were off of you." Al reminded.

"Oh yeah. OK, you all know about the Salunaic gang, right?" Helen asked.

Chief Otomy along with Inspector Carmer, including the codelimin, except for Otazoidmon, all growled as they gritted their teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, while I was off visiting a friend of mine a few days ago, some members of the gang came to my house and kidnapped my parents and two younger brothers. They left me their address and a note, saying for me to come alone or my family would die. I went alone, but the stuff they told me to do, especially since I knew they were insulting me and humiliating me, was too much.

"They crossed the line this morning when they brought me probably into their HQ base blindfolded, where they attached some explosives to my stomach. They dropped me off here and said that if I didn't explode the station that my family would be gone! They said they would check by the cellular they put inside one of my pockets. It'll answer their questions. That's the case." Helen explained.

"Damn! I thought the gang was out of business as well." Chief Otomy groaned.

"Seems they're back in and with new plans, master plans. Taking a family as hostages, that's a genius plan." Inspector Carmer muttered, as he rubbed his chin while he knelt back into his chair.

Before anybody could say anything else, Helen's cellular rang. Everyone froze.

"What to do?" Helen asked panicking.

Chief Otomy nodded towards Al. "You deal with it brilliantly; let's see your stuff."

Al nodded accepting the challenge, the cellular was still ringing, as he took it out of Helen's jacket. Helen got off of Al, and Al turned the cellular on. Once he did, he heard some voices talking right away, though he hadn't said anything yet.

"_Damn! She failed her mission! Her family dies immediately! Go kill them!_" A familiar voice decided.

Al lowly growled. "James Ultinate! I see we meet again."

-_Hold on! Forget the last two orders. This could be fun._- James remarked on the other side.

-_Al Actonal! How are things going?_ - He inquired.

"I've graduated yesterday from police academy." Al replied.

"Congrats. What's your rank? Where do you work?" James asked.

"Seventh class detective of the seventh precinct. I'm taking you along with your gang down James." Al replied.

James gasped. "What? So you succeeded in your dream. I would think Helen is with you right now."

"That she is. Safe and secure here in the station." Al replied.

"So she failed in her mission." James noted.

"Like you would think I'd let her blow herself up?" Al asked.

"Knowing you, I know you would save her. You haven't changed a bit Actonal." James muttered.

"Nor you either. You've always been a bully to others in high school that I had to put a stop to you. Pity, the different roads we took." Al remarked.

Inspector Carmer motioned Al to turn off the cellular, and stop "chatting" with the criminal. Al nodded back to him.

"Really. You took the road of law and justice, as I took the road of a criminal and gang leader." James reminded.

"Helen told us everything about what's been happening so far. We know you have her family as hostage." Al informed.

"That's good. This would show who is the better one of us Actonal. See ya later alligator." James decided, before he hung up.

Al growled and smashed the cellular on the ground, while he stepped on it, totally breaking it. Chief Otomy; Inspector Carmer, along with Otazoidmon all grinned. Chief Otomy got up from his seat and went over to Al. He put something down on the empty desk, as Helen went back sitting on Al's lap. The thing was Al's detective badge. It was green in color. The name Detective Actonal was on top as the 1st class was bottom along with 7th precinct. Chief Otomy grinned.

"That's one thing done. Take it and follow me, you; Helen, and your partner." He requested.

Helen got off of Al's lap, as he stood up. He; Helen, along with Otazoidmon, followed Chief Otomy and his first best partner, Greemon, to the garage area of the station. Al of course grabbed his badge along the way, buckling the back of the badge onto the front left side of the belt. What Chief Otomy stopped in front of, at first, Al couldn't see it, but he was in awe, along with Otazoidmon, as well as Helen, when they saw it.

"We proudly call it Actonal 5S." Chief Otomy informed.

What they saw was a unique bike indeed. It was completely green in color, shining or glowing. It's front was like of a cat's face, as it had laser blasters by the sides in the front, while smaller launchers were on top of them, probably for rockets or grenades or something. In the back were small wings colored red like the wings of a stealth fighter or F1-17. It's wheels were blue in color, as the inner side of them was white. The bike was for two passengers.

The seats were white in color with a small short wall in between the two seats. It was a special site to see indeed.

"Here's what we proudly call Actonal 4R, Actonal 5S' younger brother." Chief Otomy informed, as he moved to another one.

The other bike was identical to the first one, but the wheels were blue in color, as the inner side of them was black. The wings were silver in the back. The star of myths was on both sides of both bikes, but in black in the center. The bike also was for two.

"Actonal 5S is Detective Actonal's vehicle, as Actonal 4R is Vice Otazoidmon's vehicle." Chief Otomy explained.

Al, along with Otazoidmon, looked at their bikes in surprise and awe.

"That's not all, follow me for the rest of your stuff." Chief Otomy requested, walking away.

"Stay here until I come back." Al whispered.

Helen nodded. Al went after Chief Otomy, as Otazoidmon stayed back with Helen, admiring his bike still. Chief Otomy went back to the main hall, but he didn't stop there, as he went into his office. Al followed him in, while he closed the door behind him. Chief Otomy had a safe opened and he was getting some stuff out. He got a green camera; a pair of green gloves, and a gun out of the safe. He put them on his desk, while he supported his hands on the edge, staring at Al.

Al was looking at the objects. The green camera was a miniature one, and digital also. The pair of green gloves had white pads on where the knuckles would be as there was two rings in the center of the right glove. The gloves were leather. The gun was in its sheath, as the sheath was blue in color, while the pistol was green in color.

The center ring was a lens colored dark green, as the outer ring was white. It was a device that made the codelimin elect or charge.

"They are all mine?" Al asked.

Chief Otomy nodded. Greemon was outside with the others. Al was about to take his gloves that he had off, but Chief Otomy stopped him, shaking his head.

"There is no need to do so. Just put the gloves on and see what happens." He requested.

Al nodded, stopping. He grabbed the pair of green leather gloves and put on the right single glove. He quickly put on the left single glove. For an instance both gloves glowed green, but then stopped.

"What was the glow? The glow, my detective friend, is both pair of gloves merging together." Chief Otomy explained.

Al nodded. He put the miniature camera in his inner upper pocket to the right in his coat. He grabbed his gun and buckled it to the left side of the belt, close to the badge.

"You got all of your stuff now. Any questions?" Chief Otomy asked.

"Yeah. Is the Actonal 5S and Actonal 4R the highest tech vehicles in the world?" Al asked.

"Actually they are. We're currently upgrading all our precinct's cars with the updates that your bike has. Any other questions?" Chief Otomy asked.

Al shook his head. "Not that I can think of currently."

"Good. You can bring Helen back to your mansion along with your partner but come back here for your first case. I guess I was wrong about what to give you. I'm sorry but your job is starting today." Chief Otomy decided.

Al shook his head again. "It doesn't matter actually, I wanted to get into the job as soon as possible. See you when I get back."

"There are some stuff you'll find out about your bike by yourself." Chief Otomy yelled out.

Al heard as he rushed out of the office heading towards the garage of the station...

_To be continued..._


End file.
